Saibot Shikimura Append
Biodata Full 'Code' Name: Saibot Shikimura Append Title 'Its-So-Called' Name: 'God Of Dreamerizer' ,Ghost Of Shogun & Wrath Of Vengeance Weapon List Acquired: Kodaichi ,Katana ,Masamune ,Muramasa ,Daigo ,MK23 ( single or dual ) ,M4A1 Extended ( equipped with grenade launcher and red dot scope ) ,and VSS Vintorez ( equipped with x16 scope ) Tactical: Offense ( charging when rival teams was weakened ) ,or defense ( defending the spot point without taking over by the enemies; retreating to hide until enemies cleared the stage before the next steps to assaulting surprise. ) Ability: Vengeance Aura ( anger and sins ) ,Ragnarok Wrath ( wiping out the overwhelmed pro players and smart enemies ) and Shikimura Essense ( Great prize of possessions. ) Descriptions Lifetime: "Once before the story in tragic real life ,he was an 'optimistic' boy ,a full higher level of a genius ,unlike any other people on this world ,shown to the people that he'll makes them better into the bright of the future. Then suddenly ,the children whom jealousy of his brilliant boy tortured him to teaches him how to suffer to fail ,but he won't giving it up. After 3 days later ,his old life was ended when his late ancestor passed away and moved to the new home to lived. In 9 years old ,these children are started to teaches him to more suffer again ,but this time ,giving him worser than ever ,'Being to ruled by an outlaw of the children ,thugs like a rogue gangstaz of all.' On the dream realm from the night ( when he slept ) ,he's been chosen by the Gods ,and has an ability to see who's dead or alive in spirits. Some people are though are giving him for more craziness ,but in his own personal ,it wasn't. His 2nd old life was ended when bad friends have been blurred into forgotten memory. In 14 years old ,he called himself as 'Saibot Shadow' ( first evolution codename ) ,after saving Vocaloid by voting them ,he joins the group of those who are became worthy. People are started to amusement ,but one of them was fall in love with him ,and one of them was started to despise ,hatred of whom being fooled by the new member like himself. After through 4 years later ,his life was exchanged into the terribly haunted memory ,pain in his brokenheart; Grief Lonesoul ,God Of Skullgirls ,whom sitting of the throne of the champion ,was friendly with him to relief Lonesoul's power ,'Depression Of Sorrowness' ,and the girl whom loved with Saibot ,was shattering its heart into separated ,despise to brings him pain into growing in hatred ,more painful than the old stories himself. In 2017 after 'Saibot Shogun' ,Saibot's mastermind formal ,Reporter ,founds out how to captures every YouTubers he seeks to capture to study how to become smarter ,and conquering of all their world before the evil is taking over its hands. He realizes that its plan was not so go well. As passed all over the years until today; 'Trained by Darkness' ,'prayed with Haunt' ,and 'preciously aimed with Squadron and others' ,he's became Grandmaster himself ,evolved his final codename ,whom possessed with General Shikimoto Akamura ,into 'Saibot Shikimura.' Today , during Civil War Of The World he's declared today ,Grandmaster Saibot brings everyone ,in game of every players ,gives them for more pain and seeking revenge of those whom involving into a demon form. The people of whom knows his name has become 'Demon Slayer' he is today ,or others called him was 'monster'. For the Gods ,or for the YouTubers ,even for the other peoples knows him that someday ,his life story will healing his cold-brokenheart ,will rewards for owning his own life ,forever. The questions is ,"What are you gonna do with his savagery plan?" Appearance There are 3 games you know about his appearances ,involving YouTube videos ,Roblox ,Unturned and Minecraft. In Roblox ,he appears wearing ANY HATS ,ANY PAULDRONS ,but wearing Wings Of Robloxia and a bandit mask. In Unturned ,he's appearance only wearing full set of Samurai Bundle Suit. And in Minecraft ,he's wearing cap on the back ,wearing golden pauldron ,black jackets and jeans ,with a bit of blood-red line ,red shoes ,red and black mask and red eye. Commonly ,he's playing with legendary Azer Waizer was Codename CURE ,seen at the Steam. Rare ,Roblox ,Unturned and Minecraft. So much servers ,and yet privately or other servers he's at today. Behaviour Grandmaster Saibot seems like has 3 personals ,'Vengeance' ,'Supportive' and 'Provokal'. Vengeance will triggers his emotional by became smarter ( unlike pro players ) to eliminating it with stupid and cloak-and-dagger style ,and taunting message that someone whom involves it like scripting roleplay like scene from MyStreet ,and Yandere Highschool ( or more. ) Supportive will triggers his emotional by became friendly and helping each others ,like Codename CURE ,letting them to became stronger ,just like the rest of them and himself. And lastly ,provokal will triggers his emotional by doing toxicity of those whom being a boss. Those whom being not boss will not provokes people. Commonly for 'freak sake' ,he's using 'Despacito' spam message ,each time he kills the target. If 'Despacito' not exist ,he's using something else ,other memes that makes 'bossy players' annoyed or ragequitted. Objective Missions - Extracts his alliances and his own squads back to his safe and evac zone before proceed to terminates rival's assets. - Fatalities every enemies whom stand in his way ,with or without squads. - Capturing every YouTubers to begins researching from chaotic rivalries. - Resurrects anyone from fallen. ( His squads ,his alliances and his objective fallen characters but needs ingredients to revives it back. Take it time. ) - Sacrifices himself ( in the game ) to let other players to do victory by doing Left Of Dead or Hara-Kiri. - Winning it's declaring war without fallen by the hands of evil themselves. Location Gameplays - Codename CURE - Fresh Hotel - Creativerse - Unturned - Minecraft - Roblox ( Usually he IS ,from Prison Life ,Blood Moon Tycoon ,Bloxburg ,Elemental Battleground & Beyond ,and more. Follows HIM to track him down. ) - Mutants: Genetic Gladiators - Graal Online ( Classic ) - My Heroes: Dungeon Adventures Category:Characters